Ethics of a Daughter of Time
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: When a daughter of Kronos shows Nico a way of life, away from the war, gods and titans, Nico must find his way and side in this war  friendship mainlly, might develope
1. Prologue

Profiles

**Name**: Nikai Laskaris

**Birthday**: (UKNOWN)

**Birthplace**: Mt. Othrys

**Godly parents**: Kronos / Selene

**Theme song: Bitch By: Meredith Brooks**

**Bio**: They say the longer you live the more enemies you gain, I say, that's a load of bull. My name is Nikai Laskaris, and I'm over 10,000 years old. I don't have enemies, I just have a lot of people out there who want to kill me, but I try to stay a pacifist. It's not working out too well seeing as monsters just LOVE attacking me. But, who could blame them, I'm awesome! I have a sarcastic streak going and call me prejudice, I DON'T LIKE GODS, TITANS OR MONSTERS! But hey, everyone's allowed to have an opinion, opinions are like assholes, everyone has one, just not everyone chooses to share it. Now, I'm not saying I go around sharing my asshole. Ladies, gentlemen, kids that's called a _whore_. Look it up! I can be mature when I want to, but what fun is that? I mean, who wants to be some tight-ass adult working ten hour shifts at some job you hate anyways? I see no fun in that! And being trapped forever immortal at the age of thirteen, I'm allowed to pull shit and not get into too much trouble! Basically what I'm saying is, I can stand on top of table in Taco Bell and shout, "PULL UP YOUR PANTS" across the room and not be threatened by the police. Pretty nice life if you ask me…well…most of the time.

I'm your everyday average female teenager, expect for the fact I don't do those weird "duck lips" thing in pictures. I don't get that! It's like a modified version of the "fish face" was the "fish face" ever in style? I don't think so! So why the Hades is this "duck lip" crap so damn popular? It's stupid! Do we REALLY want this generation to be known for our obsession with sparkling vampires and duck lips! If you ask me, it's pretty sad. The best thing about this generation, is the video games. For one, Guitar Hero is awesome. Not to mention Fast Food's gotten a heck of a lot better. Other than that though, there's some pretty strange crap out there.

Now, so far you've seen that I'm pretty normal. Did I mention I'm the daughter of the titan of time and the titan of the moon? Huh, I guess not! Sure, sounds pretty good at first, right? Well, guess again! Especially when your all-powerful-titan-daddy wants you dead! Have I mentioned that he's a psychopathic manipulative bitch with the compassion the size of Justin Bieber's penis? Still think my life is just cheery? Well, it may be compared to your pathetic mortal lives that waste away in a hell called school listening to lectures about the history of blah-blah-blah where they blah-blah-blahed all over blah and changed blah-blah forever! Yeah, I guess we're pretty equal. I spend my day walking around the streets eating and being attacked by monsters every five seconds!

Well, I've spent longer than I meant to writing this and now I'm just plain hungry! So…adios!

**Name**: Nico di Angelo

**Birthplace**: Someplace in Italy

**Mortal parent**: Maria di Angelo

**Godly Parent**: Hades (underworld)

**Theme song: Dead By: My chemical romance**

**Bio**: Hey, name's Nico di Angelo, apparently my name derived from the prefix _necro_- meaning "death" and my last name, di Angelo, means "of angels" so basically, my name means Death of Angels, which, if your any normal person, and you think about it, is pretty damn cool. But then again, that's me, the cool son of Hades. Sure, it gets lonely sometimes, but I have the dead to talk to, so it's not all bad. My life revolves around sleep, fighting off monsters, and cokes. But unfortunately, due to a stupid promise to Percy, I'm stuck living my life that I have a feeling is destined for awesomeness, in this godforsaken camp that's beginning to overflow with campers due to, once again, PERCY! Yes, he's one of my only friends, but he's annoying at times and more immature than I am, not to mention he's so friggen…what's that word…honorable? Possibly, then again, he wakes me up half the time by summoning the whole damn ocean and soaking my bed. Back to the main issue, with more campers only comes more people to stare at me, try talking to me, find out who I am, and dislike me. That's how it went around here.

If you think about it, this camp is like any stereotypical Highschool, you got your preps, the Aphrodite kids. The jocks, the Ares kids. The nerds, the Athena kids. The hippies, Demeter kids, (only hippies spend THAT much time frolicking through flowers!) The comedy kids, the Hermes kids, and well, you get the point. And after all of that, there's the minority…me. My closest friend around here would be Mrs. O'Leary a hellhound who's the only one I'd name my friend without hesitation. She's amusing, violent, awesome, and doesn't splash me in the face with water everytime I get two steps near her! (PERCY!) I'd love to ditch this camp but I don't go back on my promises.

I usually hang out with myself around here. Percy and Annabeth are too busy making out and being hormonal teenagers to hang out. And most everyone else prefers to avoid me. There are some guys like the Stoll brothers and some other people who remember how friggen awesome I was in the war that'll talk to me but other than that, people like to pretend I don't exist. I'm not like most guys I guess, I just don't like girls. I mean, there are some hot ones I enjoy LOOKING at but I'm 14, I'm allowed to do that! It's programmed into my brain! But most of the girls around here are your stereotypical giggle-giggle-point-giggle-giggle types, none of them I found remotely interesting. I will admit I had a little crush on Annabeth when I was younger, but only because she seemed a bit interesting. Then I decided she wasn't THAT hot and corrected me too often, not to mention, liked SCHOOL. So I let her go. Basically, I waste my life away here due to a damn promise…

**Name**: Valentine Rayne

**Birthday**: February fourteenth

**Godly Parent**: Aphrodite/Dionysus

**Place of birth**: Mt. Olympus Bedroom 4

**Theme song: Playing God By: Paramore**

**Bio**: The name's Valentein, no, not like the holiday, just…Valentein, a fancy way of spelling Valentine. Gods help the idiot came up with that holiday. It's pretty much just a way stores can advertise themselves and suck money from peoples pockets by selling chocolates to pathetic geezers who have to remind themselves to love their wives. Any way, Valentein Rayne. Rayne, just a fancy way to spell Rain. I didn't get why people and felt it necessary to come up with different ways to spell the same word. It's just, _Well that was an hour of my life I'll never get back._

So, if your reading this story to hear about my teenage angst and life's lessons and hardships, go the Hades away and get your own life. If your reading this story to entertain yourself because your supposed to be cleaning your room but got bored and thought this looked interesting, bravo for you my friend! The best thing about procrastination is that your never bored 'cause there's always something your supposed to be doing. That's life lesson 1! Okay, so I heard your supposed to tell a little about yourself before you start a story so…here goes!

My hair's the blonde color that's the sort of blonde that's so blonde it's often mistaken by idiots as silver with inexplicably hot pink and purple highlights. Now, the pink highlights are naturally like that maybe it's part of the whole "born from the goddess of love" thingy same with the purple, but when people ask, it's easier to say you died it rather than telling them that it was the result of the goddess of love because her color is pink and all and the god of wine who's color of purple, I mean, REALLY? Who's gonna believe that any way? My eyes are xanadu, yes people, it's a color. And even though it's native to Australia, no, I do not have an Australian accent.

Basically, I was the result of a broken godly sized condom and a goddess of beauty who forgot to take her birth control pills. Lovely, isn't it? All in all, until last summer I wasn't supposed to exist. It's really a marvelous feeling knowing your not supposed to exist. (Note the sarcasm) When I say Godly sized condom, I don't mean it sarcastically…my dad, well, he's a god. Though not the most uplifting being in the world, a god is a god. His name's Dionysus. My mom's name is Aphrodite…goddess of beauty and love. My friend said I inherited my dad's personality and my mothers looks. I took that a compliment but I don't know either of them. Okay, so normally when a god and a goddess get together and "do the deed" the outcome is a baby god or goddess. But in this case, when the baby goddess isn't supposed to exist. She get's sealed into a mortal child. It's really a load of spiritual and godly crap I don't feel like explaining. Now that we've settled all that I guess it's just…ON WITH THE STORY!

**Name**: Hazen Stealson

**Birthplace**: Portland OR.

**Birthday**: June twenty-third

**Mortal Parent**: Vanessa Stealson

**Godly parent**: Hermes (God of thieves)

**Theme song: Maybe By: Sick Puppies**

**Bio**: My name is Hazen Stealson, who's heard of the word "Hazen" anyways? Hazel, yeah, Haze, yes, Hazen, WTF? Stealson, it's ironic considering I'm the son of the god of thieves, something people never let me forget. Let me tell you, reputations are MUCH easier to gain than to lose. I've been trying to lose mine for years. Let me take you through a little flashback which will pretty much take you through the story of my friggen life!

_I grasped him firmly by his school-required tie as I glared at him and repeated myself. Something I hated doing. "I haven't stolen nuthin' of yours _Barbie_!" I shouted as I threw him into the side of the large wire fencing. He struggled up regaining himself as he thrust a snot-nosed arrogant finger in my face and glared. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU SNAGGLETOOTH!" He shouted. I returned the glare as I grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the jaw. And while he was flying in the air sent a high kick into his chest as he flew further back into the brick wall. I stood over him as I challenged, "You wanna call me that again, _Barbie_?" Now, I'm not a mean person…and as a child of Hermes I'm often entitled to blame as far as…stealing goes. And being a minority around here entitled me to blame for well…everything else too. Not many people like me, scratch that, no one likes me around here, and something sad but true, I was getting used to it. I had a lanky build and preferred a loose band tee and a pair of beige shorts that went past my knees with a hoodie 2 sizes too big. Though I was lanky, I knew how to through a punch._

_The boy had just gotten up when a familiar motor roared up from behind. As a firm grip on my own good thrust me up in the air. "Whadya want Bull?" I snapped, Bull, we had the same mother, different fathers, mine was Hermes, his was Ares. Though Bull would be a fitting name for a son of Ares, his real name was John, but I just called him Bull because he had a habit of doing and saying a lot of _Bull_shit. "You promised me no more fighting at school Haze." He shouted sounding pretty pissed off. I spat and retorted, "THAT Barbie started it. Said I stole his shit-a-mabob." I bit Bull's hand and he dropped me instinctively. "Did you?" He asked me. "Why the hell would I want his piece-o-shit. Ain't no one out there who'd want any piece of his ugly ass!" I sneered as I stomped off school campus jumping the fence into the real world. It wasn't too much later Bull found me in the alley. "You always do this!" He shouted, "Steal stuff, deny it, get in a fight, and get our entire family into a mess." He complained getting off his bike shadowing over me. I glared and stood up, feeling much taller than I really was. "BULLSHIT!" I shouted, "Mom doesn't give a damn about me and our so called "step dad" don't give fuck either! I'd like to see you live a day in my life! Always being blamed for crap. Always being hated!" I shouted stopping for a breath as I collapsed against a wall._

"_Look Bull, It's hard enough mom and dad are always disappointed in me. I'm trying John, I really am, but what chance do I have when I'm a constant disappointment people prefer to ignore and shove out of their perfect little lives?" I told him, "I'm sick of pretending to be part of a family a blind guy could tell I don't belong to…I don't belong here. I'm going back to camp. The only place I even remotely belong to…tell mom and Dave…I'm sorry."_

Lovely little life I got huh?


	2. Prisoner

**Chapter one**

**[P][R][I][S][O][N][E][R]**

**Theme song: Gold, Guns, Girls By: Metric | **_**.com/watch?v=sq5w8GElch8**_

**(A/N: So, first chapter! Tell me what you guys think!)**

I sat in the basement of Camp Half-Blood, not necessarily a prisoner, but a subject I guess. I have no idea really why they brought me here. The girl named Clarisse left after a loud beeping sound signaling her shift was over, and a boy with shaggy black hair and dark emerald green-like eyes (in this his eyes are green) came down. He wore black skinny jeans, a pair of steel toed boots, a black tee shirt with silver skull graphics on it, a leather choker with spikes, and a black stygian sword hanging loosely through his belt loop. He'd more than likely be written off as an emo-kid at school. Either that or a missing member of the Beatles, he was actually pretty hot. As he sat down, in the chair across the room. They changed shifts per hour, he was the fifth so I've been here for about five hours. I looked at him and asked him a question that had been nagging my mind ever since they brought me here…

"Why do you fight for them?" I asked the kid, as he turned to face me.

"The gods really haven't done anything for me. Zeus killed my mother and Hephaestus's invention killed my sister…and despite all that, I still want to make my father proud. He's my dad and I guess you can call it family loyalty. Isn't that why you fight for Kronos?" he said, his dark green eyes looked into my own golden ones.

"No, I don't fight for Kronos. I don't see Kronos as a father. The gods and the titans are one in the same, they fear fate, they fear what they can't control, they fear any power above them. They're so withered with fear they don't see what a huge effect their self-righteous actions have upon the world. I'm not saying we half-bloods are any different, everyone has the same amount of fear, fear that drives them into actions. What I AM saying is that we half-bloods learn and grow, we learn the effects of our actions and we try to repent. It's fear that drives us to fight our fates but in reality we're all self-righteous creatures who see what we want and try to gasp it. The gods and the titans see us as tools, as weapons to use as they please to get what they wants. My own little rebellion of fate is to not fight for either of them. If a god attacks me I'd fight them. If a titan attacks me, I'd fight them. I'm on no one's side…because I refuse to be a part of their game…" I told him honestly.

"I think I see what your saying…they tell us that we're fighting for a better future, in your own way, you're reaching for a better future by refusing them." He said as I nodded smiling lightly.

"Say, I never got your name." I noticed as he said, sticking out his hand..

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He said. I nodded and took his cool hand smiling slightly.

"Nikai Laskaris, daughter of Kronos." I replied, as he sat back down staring at me.

"I'm not going to force you to side and I'm not going to make you chose. I acknowledge your point of view and I respect it, if I had known earlier maybe I would've followed you." He said. As I arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? You always have a choice." I told him as he shook his head.

"I've already chosen the Gods' side. I can't simply quite can I?"

I shrugged and replied, "Like I said, it's your choice, it's not like you've sworn on the river of Styx to protect them with your life have you?" He smiled a lopsided smile that came out like a half-hearted smirk.

"I guess, you know, your pretty prudent for your age." He said. It was my turn to laugh as I asked him how old he thought I was. He told me I looked about twelve as I laughed again and told him seriously, as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm actually millennia old." I told him, curious to see his reaction. His eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" He demanded, his green eyes suddenly filled with curiosity.

"Well, to begin, I was never exactly… 'Daddy's little girl' originally I was the result of him and Selene, the titan of the moon. As for that story, that probably involves a lot of spiritual power and Titanly seduction that my father never cared to tell me about. I'm guessing Peitho the goddess of seduction had something to do with it. Either way, Kronos quickly found I was rebellious and had my own ethics he saw this as a threat and like I said earlier, he acted on fear and sealed my soul within time…as the Titan of time, he has the power to do that." I explained to him.

"So, you know Thanatos is not only the god of death but also of mortality?" I asked Nico as he nodded his head.

"Well, he found me and gave me mortality freeing my soul from the time warp by transferring it into the form of a thirteen year old mortal girl. As I am now, you see, he gave me that mortality in a human form but the _im_mortality I was granted at birth still has it's effect, I can't ever die…He gave me physical mortality not spiritual mortality. All in exchange for helping him pull a prank on his twin, Hypnos." I'm sure it involved a lot more soul-like-power and godly-ness crap but I had yet to figure all of that out.

"Wanna listen?" He asked handing me a Skull Candy ear phone, as I smiled and put the bud in my ear, I grinned wider as I realized what song it was playing.

"Not Good Enough For The Truth In Cliché by Escape the Fate…good song choice." I said smirking as I grabbed a deck of cards from my pocket and we began playing poker through the bars, betting with a bag of pretzels Nico found in his back pocket.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette finger on the trigger to my dear Juliette out from the window see her back drop silhouette. This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget!" I sang to the lyrics as he complimented me on my singing. I won another pretzel and ate it.

"Hey! Nico! Your shift was done a half-hour ago." Someone said coming downstairs.

"Oh!" Nico noticed as he said, "Um…see you sometime. You can keep the pretzels."

He grabbed his ipod and left, leaving the other boy and me in the room. This boy had a mop of brown hair with an oddly mischievous gleam in his eyes. Must be a child of Hermes. I could tell that look, it was much like Hazen's.

"Want one?" I asked him as he shrugged and ate the pretzel.

"So, what's you name?" I asked him curiously.

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes." He said smiling, with children of Hermes you could never tell whether it was a mischievous smile or a regular smile because all smiles just looked mischievous. I nodded satisfied I was correct. I laid on the ground with my feet propped up against the wall as I shuffled the deck of cards in mid air. I wondered if Hazen and Valentein were looking for me yet.

"Travis, could you ask Chiron why I'm here I'm getting kind of bored." I asked playing with my deck of cards.

"I know Percy already did, he didn't get a reply though. It's almost dinner, I think you'll be aloud to come and eat with us." He said. That was a relief, I was starving. I noticed that despite me being a prisoner or whatever you wanted to call me, they kids here weren't really all that mean to me. They were actually pretty nice…well, except for Clarisse, we'd gotten into a bit of an argument after I had beaten her arm wrestling. They weren't bad people, they were all really just kids, accepting though…

The sound of a Conch horn blew as Travis said, "It's time for dinner. You can come if you want. Chiron said your free to eat with us." I nodded and followed him into an open area. Like a mess hall, the dining pavilion. I knew Chiron well enough to say he was a nice guy, horse, centaur, whatever. I saw Nico eating alone when I remember he was a son of Hades. Hmm…where would I sit? I was pretty sure they didn't have a table for Kronos. That would've surprised me.

Chiron trotted over towards us as he said, "Kai, your welcome to sit wherever." I nodded. The dining tables were pretty regular as far as camps go. They were reasonably long in size and reasonably wooden in material. The Hades table just seemed pretty lonely due to the fact there was just one boy sitting there. decided to sit with the boy that was Nico. Immediately people seemed genuinely surprised, but I ignored them as I usually did people, and sat on the wooden bench.

As he looked up, even HE looked surprised, but the expression of shock quickly wore off into a smile as he said, "So, Chiron let you out to eat."

"Yup, and good thing too, I'm starving…what's for dinner?" I asked him, he seemed happy to have some company. I guessed children of Hades wouldn't be much more accepted than a child of Kronos. When your dad tries to kill the entire western civilization it doesn't exactly get you friends very quickly.

All in all, the people were pretty nice. They gave me a room in the big house it was nicely furnished, it contained the basic bedroom necessities of any human being a bed, a dresser, a bathroom, and a small chair in the corner with a small lamp. I settled in, which was pretty easily because I hadn't exactly planed on being captured, I hadn't packed.

The light outside the small window was dimming as the sun set into the horizon…I laid my head down and fell asleep into a world of dreams…

The only dream I had that night was of Hazen and Valentein, the two who had joined me in our quest for peace away from the gods and war itself. Hazen's a son of Hermes and Valentein's a daughter of Dionysus and Aphrodite, long story. They, like me, didn't care for the war or the fighting, we got away from it and lived our lives together like a miniature family. We could never live completely demigod-life-free due to the monsters but we were doing pretty well until we encountered a semi-angry Eris, that was a riot and it was a day later I was captured.

I dreamed of Hazen and Valentein trying to find me…they hadn't the slightest clue…

"_Whoa!" Hazen shouted rolling to the side, evading the literal line of fire that was flowing from the dragon's mouth. He turned to Valentein as she gave him the thumbs up. He ran at it, it fired again, as she ran from the back with both hands held her spear in middle stance. A firm grip I taught her…_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouting running up from behind the dragon whipped it's head around but not nearly fast enough as she drilled the spear through it's chest. It exploded into magical golden dust leaving Valentein and Hazen, sweaty, bloody, and hungry as Hades. Yet, still smiling like idiots who couldn't hold their beer. Or more, like kids who won their first fighting against the school yard bully. They knocked fists and plopped onto the ground discussing where they should look for me next… They had decided on Washington State because that was where they had first met me._

I'm glad they were going to the other side of the state. For their own safety I hoped they didn't find me…I hoped they ran far away and eventually forgot about me. Maybe I'd find my way out of this place, I needed them, they needed me. But I didn't want them coming here where they would be completely destroyed considering the numbers…


	3. Attack

**Chapter two**

**[A][T][T][A][C][K]**

**Theme song: Attack By: 30 seconds to mars | **_**.com/watch?v=acIU7yxzJ70**_

**(A/N: Okay, second chapter, please review!)**

The next day Chiron actually aloud me to attend some camp activities, which, to my surprise, Nico was not surprised at all to hear. I had a feeling he had something to do with that. The minute I was out in the open attending my first activity which was, sword fighting, I already felt more like I belonged. I loved sword fighting and I was a hella good at it.

I got my sword back, Amyntas. "How are you this morning?" Nico asked me politely, somehow, I had assumed that politeness wasn't usually in his nature. The slight giggling from a group of Aphrodite girls that past us signaled that to be true.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked him as he shrugged. It was the awkward, morning conversation that happened everyday all across the world, get used to it people!

"Fine…" He replied just as awkwardly. There were those moments that you'd simply never forget, and then there were the awkward boring times in between. We headed over to sword fighting where I found my first opponent…the infamous PERCY! I recognized him because he's one of the demigods who had captured me in the first place…

I poised myself in a nice position, arm slightly bent inward toward myself, not fully extended. Balancing on my balls of my heels my other arm in a good position for blocking or striking. I leaned slightly inward and waited for an attack. He lunged, I side stepped, he jolted around and sliced, I blocked and did a sort of weird almost Michael-Jackson-like-move, like a backwards moon walk in one long sweep of my feet. I guess you could call it improvising. I turned and swept my sword down in an arc formation while he attempted to block, his sword was flown out of his hand and scattered to the ground.

"Whoa…" He defined the whole practice in a single word. I admit, it was a good word to describe the practice, I'm not trying to sound conceited but I think you gain the right to be after living for over a thousand years. At least, I hope you get that right. It only seemed justified if you asked me.

"You're good," He said acknowledging me.

"Thanks. Your not bad yourself." I said smirking, "you pick things up over the many, many years."

Then, after witnessing the little practice the other campers thought it would be fun to use me as a practice toy and after the fifth person challenged me, with Percy's cover I snuck off to the dinning pavilion to see what type of snacks this place offered. As I quickly found out…NONE! Which I was quick to comment on.

"My overall interpretation on the whole camp is, boring as Hades, nah, Hades is more exciting, and whether it's cursed pomegranates or not, at least they have FOOD in the underworld. This place as no snacks!" I complained to Nico, "And seriously, does this place not OWN a vending machine?" He gave a smile that appeared to probably be the closest thing to laughter his face had seen for a long time.

"Nah, sorry, breakfast, lunch, and dinner is the only time we're aloud food. Unless you make a deal with a Hermes kid, they always manage to bring in some food." He said pointing at the most classical looking cabin in the whole camp, made of logs and though, despite the many Greek carvings, was the most normal.

The blazing sun was killing me, though I know the black skinny jeans weren't helping, I preferred them over any other source of leg wear. I was wearing neon green and black skater shoes, those big puffy shoes, the ones that were surprisingly comfortable and plushy with a huge tongue and laces that were inches thick. Along with black skinny jeans, and a neon green Camp Half-Blood tee, with my many necklaces and bracelets. "Well, I gotta talk to one of them, I'm seriously going to die if I don't get a Dr. Pepper in my system, I LIVE on that shit." I said as we headed over to the cabin.

Where I was approached by a sandy haired, literally, the guy had a bunch of sand in his tousled brown hair. He had freckles and the Hermes facial features, sarcastic smile, and that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked me smirking that sarcastic way. There were some guys who just didn't know how to smile, the could smirk, scowl, stick their tongue out, sneer, but they simply couldn't smile. He seemed like one of those boys.

"What do you want for a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper and a family size bag of Doritos?" I asked him as rolled his chocolate brown eyes to the sky in a thinking sort of gesture.

"Well, a good price for a Nemean lion jacket cam in, so, if you can some how get me one, I'll give you the bag of Doritos free and two twelve packs of Dr. Peppers." He offered with a wave of his hand. Hmm, I was dying to get out of here, but, getting out of here was going to be challenge seeing as Chiron has someone watching me 24/7.

"Deal." I said as he held his hand out, I took it and we shook on it. As Nico and I meandered away. I loved that word… "_meander_" I think that was the best word in the world after Chimichanga and Ducephant. (Duck + Elephant = Ducephant.) As for Chimichanga, I think it's a Mexican cinnamon roll or something, maybe I'm imagining random words again. I do that sometimes.

"So, how do you plan on killing the Nemean lion?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Actually, I still have one from awhile ago, BUT it's in my hide out underneath a table in a Taco Bell in Boston." I said.

"Taco bell?"

"Yeah, I dropped it there."

"Don't you think someone would have found it and turned it in somewhere or something?"

"Nah, it's under a loose floor tile in a box sort of thing."

"How the heck-?" He stared at me for a long while before saying something final, "Your half insane aren't you?"

"Everyone is insane in one way or another, some just more than others." I said smirking. And so developed my magical plan to escape and find thus said jacket.

_***RESPECT THE RETARDS!* now…back to the stor**__**y**__**…**_

"The only way Chiron's gonna let you out is if you get a prophecy." Nico said thoughtfully as we headed to archery, my next class.

"Well, either I fail in tonight's plan to escape and I'm forced to have to get a prophecy. Or my plan works and I get out." I told him with a slight edge of intended sarcasm to my voice.

"And…what exactly IS this plan of yours?" he questioned me, "it's not like you can magically fly away…can you?"

"Of course I can, I will call upon my magical dragon, Puff, and we will fly off to an island full of rainbows and unicorns where we will use the power of sparkles and face glitter to mystically obtain my jacket." I retorted sardonically, "REALLY Nico?" He did that smile-about-to-laugh thing again. I think sarcasm was hardwired into my brain upon birth. But that's just my theory. I'm sure there is a scientific full-of-big-words explanation that I don't care to go into.

"You know that song's about weed?" He said as I nodded.

"Just like how Barney's a rapist." I responded.

"So, really, what's your plan?" He asked me, curiosity blooming onto his face.

"You'll see…" I said smirking as I walked away.

_***NIGHT TIME! W00T!***_

It was around three am, I was running toward Thalia's tree while the harpies chased me, and I sang along with my ipod: "Can't touch me" at the top of my lungs. The Family Guy Parody. The grass tickled my ankles as I ran with my backpack slung over my shoulder. WHEN, well, I was JUST at the, "I don't care if your handicap I'll still park in your spot." part when I was, literally, tackled to the ground.

Face, meet dirt. A real pleasure to meet you. I jolted up, with a large round house kick, the helmet gained a large dent and I swiftly moved out of the way of a fast coming punch. I dodged and kicked the mysterious person in the chest hearing a few ribs cracking. "DAMN!" The voice came.

"And cue the applause!" I said sarcastically as I dislocated the person's arm and forced the person to the ground. "Well, I'd love stay and chat but I'm on a tight schedule, my magical dragon Puff doesn't like waiting!" I called behind me as I made my way to the top of the hill. But I was quickly ambushed by what seemed to be an army of flowers…wow…just…wow.

"Seriously, flowers?" I called to whoever was out there. When a volley of arrows zoomed towards my head. "OH! And how could I forget the arrows." A daughter of Demeter and a son of Apollo quickly over powered me with their long distance weapons. Their faces entered into perspective, they were maybe two years older than me, meaning fifteen. She had a circuit of flowers on her head that just SCREAMED DAUGHTER OF DEMETER and the boy had the sunny aura that I often hated because every time I saw it, the song: _Here comes the sun _got slammed into my brain like a caged lion.

"You, your that daughter of Kronos." the Demeter girl sneered.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious your royal Bitchiness. I'm simply honored to be in your presence." I retorted, now that I realized it, I was exhausted…being me is so hard. Her eyes got all confused like she couldn't tell whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"Rose, let's take her back to Chiron…he'll decide what to do." The sunny boy said.

_***AND WERE OFF TO SEE THE CENTAUR! THE CENTAUR THE CENTAUR OF CAMP!***_

"Trying to escape? I wasn't expecting that in all honesty, why?" Chiron questioned me, in the dim lighting, as I sat at Mr. D's pinochle table I felt like I was part of a police investigation, I was half expecting him to go Good-cop Bad-cop. When people ask you questions you have a lot of choices, answer sarcastically, lie, tell the truth, or try to steer them off subject…now, I've done all of those except the second to last one: Tell the truth, and I like to shake things up…so I went with the truth.

"Well, I'm DYING to get some Dr. Pepper and this Hermes boy made me a deal, if I got him a Nemean Lion jacket he'd give me a bag of Doritos and 2 12 packs of Dr. Pepper, I couldn't just pass up an opportunity like that. So I have this Nemean Lion jacket hidden under a floor tile in a Taco Bell in Boston, and so, thus, I need to get it, so I can get my food." I said simply, now…to see his reaction.

"You know Kai, I can always tell when my campers are lying…" He said testing me.

"So you know I'm telling the truth." I leaded him.

"I don't like it when people lie to me." He said staring at me with those ageless eyes.

"Well, I'm not lying. But tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it if it makes you feel any better." I told him, it was funny how, sometimes, even when you tell the truth, people never seem to believe it.

"The only way you can leave camp is if you get a prophecy." He said.

"So I've heard." I pondered, "but you see, I have my own ethics, and I don't work for any gods, Titans, monsters, or demigods."

"Well, it's the only way I'll let you out of camp." He stated as he told me to go back to my room. As I headed back upstairs I found Nico standing outside of my door. I arched an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. He must've figured that out because he stood up straight from his slouch and opened his mouth.

"Chiron warned me you'd try to run away." He said shrugged, I sighed and figured I just had to deal with it. As I bid him goodnight and plopped into my bed…and fell asleep…

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

I only got three hours of sleep before a large scream awoke me along with a few loud banging from below me…were people really that against me getting some Z's? Why do people hate me? Well…actually…I could think of a lot of reasons…either way!

I headed downstairs to find a girl, red hair, freckles, about Percy's age collapsed on the ground as her head of frizzy red hair jolted up at me, her eyes went a sickly green and she began spewing out green foam-ish smoke. If I didn't know better I would've said she was a rabies victim who had drank a little too much green food dye. Or maybe one of those characters on the front of a Goosebumps book…then I remembered, it was that Rachel girl…

"Μια πλευρά πρέπει να επιλέξει αν ζει για να σωθούν

Πρέπει να αγωνιστούμε ως μία ελεύθερης το enslaved

Στη γη του τις πυραμίδες, θα βρείτε δύο ακόμη

Μια κόρη του χρόνου πρέπει να καταπολεμήσουμε αυτόν τον πόλεμο

Στο τέλος τη ζωή αποθηκευτεί ή χάσατε

Υιός του άδης πρέπει να πληρώσει το κόστος"

"Hmm…well, wasn't that just cheery." I mumbled interpreting it in my head. To sum things up…someone's gonna die! I rushed upstairs to find Kai's door open wide…and no sign of Kai…but I soon enough heard the loudest scream I'd ever heard, it sounded like some little kid's lolly pop was taken away.

I rushed outside to find a rather large army of demigods standing on top of half-blood hill, they were armed and to put it bluntly, didn't look like happy campers. But what startled me the most was the fact, a kid I recognized as a child of Nike was skewered through like a kabob through the heart. A spear was lodged in his chest, a blind guy could tell he was dead…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A pathetic battle cry shouted, as a boy ran at the guy holding the spear…the reality hit me…these guys were infiltrating out camp…they were coming to take lives…coming to kill…

Slowly, the reality filled the whole camp. This was war. Fear was seen clearly, I had to fight…I focused and could feel them coming…I focused…I called them…a large crack opened up in the ground and from it, emerged an army of the dead. A boy approached me, he looked no older than maybe…eight.

He was holding a sword much too heavy for him as he ran at me. What the Hades was happening! The boy lunged but Mrs. O'Leary bounded around the corner and picked the kid up with her massive jaw and swung him around and threw him out. I was jerking my head around side to side, Percy and Annabeth were fighting as well. I could heard Clarisse's scream over all others due to, well, she seemed to scream a lot anyways. I smelled smoke over the smell of sweat and found the woods were on fire!

I was fighting off another guy, he was much faster on his feet, he was skilled, he lunged and I dodged, until I felt a slash through my torso…blood was seeping out and I was sure I was gonna die. Well, okay, maybe not, I'm probably just being dramatic but it felt like it at the time. I tried to fight harder when I felt a sudden force against my head, a throbbing pain…as I sunk to the ground…I gave up trying to stay conscious and let the darkness take me…

_***HERE COMES THE SUN! NANANANA!* **__**(**__**to inter**__**p**__**ret, it's mornin**__**g**__**!**__**)**_

My eyes felt heavy, like I hadn't opened them in years. But I doubt it'd been out that long. I forced open my heavy eyes, clutching my throbbing head, and found myself in a weird but familiar place…The throbbing in my head didn't cease and upon opening my eyes I found I was covered in ash, sweat, and blood. And take my advice, it wasn't a very nice combination! People's expressions varied from depressed to morbid. The forest was filled with ash and there wasn't a wood nymph in sight. I looked closer and saw one kneeling crying out green tears…what had just happened?

There were no naiads out either, Satyrs hopped around trying to make themselves useful and demigods were caring to others who were injured. I forced myself up and looked around. Slowly, memories returned…the camp…the attack! I jolted up and ran towards the big house, slamming open the door I saw Rachel, Percy, Chiron and Annabeth along with Mr. D, who for once, actually had a serious expression.

"Nico…" Percy said more like a statement.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The attack, many were taken…we expect it was the Kronos rebellion." Chiron said regretfully, his eyes sad. Many demigods had survived the war and had taken refuge, but they continued their attacks on camp half-blood. We were still trying to recover from the war…and this rebellion wasn't helping.

"Last night…I got a prophecy." I told them…

"Care to interpret?" Chiron asked, against all my wishes, he had gathered a rather large group of demigods to the ping pong table to talk about the prophecy…I had recited the prophecy in ancient Greek so most were clueless.

"No, I don't care to, but seeing as you'll do it if I don't, I may as well…

A side must be chosen if lives to be saved

Must fight as one to free the enslaved

In the land of the pyramids you'll find two more

A daughter of time must fight this war

In the end lives saved or lost

Son of Hades must pay the cost"

"Soo…what?" Percy stated clueless. Annabeth, who was sitting next to him, holding hands like lovey-dovey idiots. The cabin leaders who had survived and weren't taken were around the ping-pong table and a few new faces I expected were replacements.

"Basically, the Fates really hate me, or a Leprechaun just took a HUGE shit on me." I said normally people would've laughed at the analogy, but I guess the whole seriousness of the situation kind of dimmed the mood.

"My interpretation, I've gotta chose a side, have to fight, find pyramids, find Kai, and die." I summed it up in a few words.

"So your gonna die?" Percy asked as I nodded.

"Pretty much! So, well, I think I'm just gonna sleep on this and let's all wake up tomorrow and pretend we just all had the same dream!" I said as I was heading back upstairs, Chiron grabbed me by the scruff of my hoodie. He seated me back in my seat and opened his mouth.

"You cannot simply "pretend" a prophecy didn't happen. Bad things happen to people who do that." He warned me. So I said, probably not the smartest thing to a centaur.

"Dude, I'm gonna die! What's the worst thing that could happen after that? I may as well enjoy a life of sleeping and coke until this "bad thing" happens." I complained, "besides, I'd rather cut off my toe nail and shove it in a fat hobos face than go on a prophecy quest thingy." I retorted, hey, have I mentioned I really hated mornings?

"Well, you may as well chose the people you want to die with you." Mr. D said.

"In that case, Percy, and Annabeth because if not for them, I wouldn't be here now, therefore, not have this prophecy, and therefore, not be dying! So, if I die, I'm taking them down with me!" I said as the two love-birds faces fell.

"Well, it looks like I'm taking Pony-boy, and Annabeth." I said, "and to think…it was all because of Kai's damn cravings for a Dr. Pepper…"


	4. Pyramids

**Chapter three**

**[P][Y][R][A][M][I][D][S]**

**Theme song: Lay me down Bt: Dirty Heads | **_**.com/watch?v=hnuEOYK1Kps**_

**(A/N: Okay, this is the third chapter…I don't know why I'm saying that, you know that already…)**

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

"Okay, Annabeth, I get it! Blah and blah blah and how they blah blah blahed all over blah blah and changed blah forever. I don't need a friggen history lesson." I snapped. We'd been driving for over two hours and Annabeth has not shut up about the history of the whatever's. Wise people can be so smart, yet the one thing they don't know, is when to shut up! She glared at me for awhile, after a long argument between Percy and Annabeth on who was going to drive. Percy won a game of rock-paper-scissors and after we went through a long argument about Annabeth thinking Percy was cheating, Annabeth stomped away, and now, here we are. Percy driving the car.

While Annabeth yelled at me over the loud Slipknot CD I had in. "WHAT IS THAT? HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT MUSIC!" She screamed.

"Slipknots awesome!" I shouted, "don't be a hater!" So basically, we were going to Vegas. They said in the land of the pyramids, that must be Vegas, right? Of course I'm right, I'm ME! Annabeth thought it was Egypt but Vegas made more sense…besides I really wanted to go to Vegas…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I can't believe it was that easy…yes, I had gotten away. My objective was to find Haze and Valen, though, with my horrible sense of direction, I ended up in Cairo. You see, most people fall asleep and wake up in the same place…well, not me! I had this habit of "sleep traveling" With my magical powers of time travel, when I drift off, I find myself in a new place a second later. It's weird…but surprisingly, you get used to the constant change. Of course, I'm not gonna lie and say waking up on the top of the Sphinx's head WASN'T a surprise, because trust me, it was. There was this American tourist boy who was pointing and shouting, "KITTY! KITTY! KITTY!" And the sound of annoying-little-boy isn't my favorite alarm noise in the morning. I prefer the smell of bacon, roasted marshmallows, or fresh laundry!

As of current, I was working on transport back to the US, but it was a bit difficult seeing as I had no passport…this meant I had to either…

1: Find a magic carpet

2: Commandeer an airplane, go back to the US, and be a fugitive for the rest of my life…

3: Call upon my imaginary magical dragon Puff and hope his magical essences is strong enough to carry me across the Atlantic Ocean.

4: Swim (not likely)

So, as a result, I spent the rest of the day searching for a magical carpet. Sorry Puff, but I don't entirely have faith in your magical essences as mystical as it probably is. I never noticed how friggen humid Egypt was. As I walked around the sandy desert I felt like my skin was melting off my body. Can skin do that? It damn right felt like it…

I needed some water but I had no money…that only left the one option of stealing it…I blended into the shadows, not even using my powers. The smell of odd strange foods entered my nose and the aroma of spices followed. There were some rather somber looking people and some other quite jolly looking people playing random instruments. I had changed from my battle clothes to some loose fitting black tank top and a pair of loose fitting khaki shorts that allowed me to move freely. It was a lot colder up in New York lands than it was here in the desert. I guess that was kind of to be expected though. There was a man actually SELLING water. Why the hell would you _sell _water?

Either way…I grabbed two jugs from the back and scampered off. The problem with most thieves, is, they get caught because they try to go for the best stuff. When really, all you need is a little so if you take a little and not try to go for the best there's less of a chance of getting caught.

The desert was obviously, very humid, so I had to be on my toes about water. I only had a single bottle so I had to preserve it. The sand storm was bad enough. I was not a heat person. I much preferred the cold actually. It was a bit relieving to be in the shadows of the moon though. I liked traveling by moon much more actually. It made me feel closer to Selene, though she was a faded Titan.

"Lovely night isn't it?" A man spoke aloud, he had a debonair air to him that screamed rich and powerful. He looked like the type of guy who'd be ready for any sort of place, whether it be Antarctica or the Sahara. He seemed familiar for some reason, don't ask me why…there was just SOMETHING about him…

"What's with the look Kai? Your looking at me like I have two heads," He said acknowledging me…and I knew who the guy was…he looked like the older version of Hazen.

"Hermes…" I said emotionlessly, I wasn't GLAD to see him, I was trying to get AWAY from the Gods. But then again, he was probably my magical carpet out of here.

"Not very polite are you?" He mumbled, "and here I was going to help you…"

"Sorry, but I've had quite a few encounters with Gods, Centaurs, demigods, lately, and I'm not feeling very patient. I don't necessarily like any of the above." I told him honestly, "though, certain centaurs I'm rather fond of. Ronnie for one, is the best partier I know of, and though he doesn't know how to hold his liquor, Alex is pretty fun too. Personally, I'm a fan of Craig, aged at least 30 years that is. "

"You certainly don't look your age." He spoke staring at me with his godly eyes.

"Neither do you Hermes. If Kronos is my father, does that make you my nephew?" I asked him, though I'd personally seen the godly destruction a god could produce, but I just didn't see why I had to speak to them any differently than I would a random person, if I had to speak to them any differently it'd be just plain awkward. Not to mention, it'd be boring as Hades…

"Touché…" He replied, "either way, your wanted back in the states, so what will it be, pass port? Airplane? Jet?"

"Magical carpet please, or…a magical dragon named Puff." I said smiling mockingly. He snapped and a rather colorful carpet appeared, it was floating and had a rippled sort of effect. "Perfect…" I said, "thanks."

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

That night, I was sleeping on the futon of the small motel we were inhabiting for the night. Percy laid sprawled out on the bed while Annabeth's soft breathing form laid gracefully, the two seemed polar opposites. The moonlight was glowing softly through the translucent curtain. This place smelled like cheap lemon air freshener and farts. I didn't get how anyone was supposed to get sleeping in a place like this.

But soon enough, I found myself drifting off…where my dreams too me to though…I was surprised…

"_We've spent days looking for her…" A boy with messy unkempt brown hair spoke, he stood over a smaller girl with surprisingly neat pinkish blonde hair with a bit of purple. Surprisingly, the two didn't seemed quite out of place in the busy streets of Los Angeles._

_They were outside of what looked like some sort of club that was booming…what was it? _Ke$ha_? I recognized the song as "Take it off" from the radio._

"_Yeah…" The smaller girl replied, she had a saddened expression on her face._

"_Hey, don't worry, we'll find her eventually…" The older boy said trying to lighten the mood._

"_Right, let's go Haze." The girl said speaking to the boy apparently named Haze._

_I stood there staring at the two, who the heck were these kids? Who were they looking for? Were they demigods? "Yo!" I tried speaking, but of course, I was invisible to them…how friggen convenient! Why did dreams feel the need to make no sense?_

"_I have a good feeling about this Valentein…I'm sure we'll find Kai eventually." The boy said…Kai? They were searching for KAI? These must be the demigods we had to find! It all made sense!_

"_I had a dream about Kai…I think she's in-" The girl began but before I could hear what she was about to say I was shaken up from the dream._

I jerked my head up delivering a nice head-but to Percy. "DAMN YOU HAVE A HARD HEAD!" Percy shouted as I laughed.

"That's what she said!" I retorted immaturely. The head-but hadn't effected me at all.

"Oh! Hahaha! Gods Nico! I think you gave me a concussion!" He shouted angrily.

"Serves you right for trying to wake me up!" I said smugly. Being the immature person he is, he stuck his tongue out, seeing as I'm fourteen, I'm aloud to be immature and stuck my tongue out. We had been making faces at eachother for around twelve minutes until Annabeth threw a rock-hard pillow at us.

"Get up! We've got to go!" she commanded, "I figure you can just shadow travel us."

"Hades no! I'll be out for days! And no offense, but I don't plan on missing this whole prophecy! After all, it is MY prophecy." I retorted, "I'm not Superman! And as sexy as I know I'd look in them, I don't wear spandex tights!" Now, I could go on forever about the argument we had, but in the end, she bribed me with an AWESOME top hat, an Angus burger and a large French fry, notice how all the good things are French? French fries? French toast? Just seems a bit unfair, don't you think so? Why can't this prophecy take us to France? Now THAT'S a place I wouldn't mind going…

But of course, with my luck, I have to go searching for some kids in the Marriage Capital of the world…

Lucky me…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The magical carpet dropped me off in Boston. Three thing's I've learned about magical carpets…

1: Bring an umbrella because apparently birds like pooping on people riding colorful objects.

2: Billboards are a LOT bigger than they look (and hurt like Hades when you crash into them)

3: They take FOREVER! If a person could die from boredom, I'd be dead!

Now…according the ipad in the Apple Store the city of Boston has a population close to 600,000 nicely stuffed into 47 square miles, though, it made my life a lot easier, I felt sorry for all the college students because there was only one Taco bell in Boston. It was at the mall and if my Mickey Mouse watch was correct, then the mall closed close to an hour ago. That means I get to do something I haven't done since 1997, I get to break into a mall…ah…I remember the first time I did that…good times…good times…

To begin kids, there are multiple ways to break into malls.

1: You could tackle the security guard and steal his keys.

2: Then there's the, "break the door with a sledge hammer" approach that usually gets you caught.

3: My personal favorite was the time I led a Cyclopes to a mall where it ultimately destroyed the whole thing, I still got that bracelet from Hot Topic though.

4: Next there's the "mind control a security guard" way, it's much less entertaining but you don't get caught as often. And out of all the ways, I still enjoy wearing a ski mask. Last time I broke into any place it was at a Safeway that had closed and I owed this son of Nemesis a Pack of gummy worms. I've always had this dream of leading a bank robbery with a Nerf gun. It's number seven on my "things to do" list.

I had finally decided on that "knock out the security guard" but the ground started to shake. Either, I had accidentally fallen asleep in one of those vibrating chairs or it was an earthquake…I held on tighter to my ipod. I mean, if I'm trapped under a huge pile of rubble I may as well have something to do, right? I mean, honestly, your trapped under a bunch of rubble are you…

a) stare at the huge boulder on top of you waiting for a knight in shinning armor to save you?

b) let yourself die slowly from boredom

Or c) listen to some awesome music until your rescued?

Personally, I'd much rather listen to some music than have a staring contest with a boulder. But, it wasn't an earthquake, and I realized that just in time to not be flattened into a pancake by the a giant King-Kong-sized foot. "Heh, and they said big foot didn't exist…" I said sarcastically as it swung it's massive arm knocking down the parking building like a domino. It's next victim was the mall roof.

"Well…that's another way of breaking into a mall." I dodged another one of it's massive foots and was nearly killed by a huge security van that looked more like a clump of metal. When I fought, my powers sometimes went into autopilot, it was actually quite useful because it allowed me to move faster while it took Mr. Sasquatch twelve minutes to lift his foot. I jumped up scaling it's back as I shanked it with my sword. As it turned into dust I jumped into the mall and found the Taco Bell.

It was guarded by metal bars that looked pretty pathetic if you ask me. The moon gave me extra power, think of it as mystical adrenaline, I bent the bars enough for me to slip in, and I guess the Sasquatch had taken care of the alarm system for me too. Okay…I viewed the tiles and slid to the left. Then the right. I took it back. Then I hopped once. Then I stomped my right foot two times. Then I stomped my left foot two times. Then I cha-cha-ed. "That's it!" I shouted, it was under the third table on the left.

Okay, you may be wondering why the heck I just did the cha-cha, the simple explanation is that I was under a dare from Hazen to do the cha-cha-slide in the middle of a Taco Bell, and it just helped me remember things. Yeah, I'm weird like that, get used to it! I lifted up the tile and sure enough in the hollowed ground was the Nemean lion fur. Ah…Dr. Pepper's here I come!


	5. Vegas

**Chapter four**

**[V][E][G][A][S]**

**Theme song: No more sorrow By: Linkin Park | **_**.com/watch?v=FbIpr4_mFVM**_

**(A/N: Enjoy! Please review!)**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

Okay, I was back at camp the forest was grey with ash and few nymphs were spotted. I saw no cheerful naiads by the lake, and all the campers faces held familiar expressions, the type of expressions you have after a battle. Determination. Sorrow. Anger. Fear. Emptiness…all of them were familiar. As I approached the Big House I ran into the centaur himself…and to describe Chiron's expression in one word… "Mystified" Yes. I quite liked that word. His jaw dropped when he saw me as he stared at me through widened eyes.

"B-But, y-y-you?" He spewed.

"I told you, all I wanted to do was get my jacket so I could get a few Dr. Peppers! I don't lie Chiron." I told him, "now, what's with your expression, it's all…well…looks kind of confused."

"W-What happened?" He stuttered.

"Well, I fell asleep, woke up in Cairo, took a magical carpet back to Boston, broke into the mall with the help of a Sasquatch, got my jacket. Took the bus back here. And now you're here staring at me." I told him.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just steal some Dr. Pepper's?" Mr. D said butting into the conversation.

…

…

…

…

…

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HADES HADN'T I THOUGHT OF THAT?" I screamed…

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

I stared at Chiron through the IM as he told us that Kai had come back to camp to get Dr. Peppers…wow, all she really wanted was some Dr. Peppers… "She got her Dr. Peppers and a bag of Doritos and disappeared again…" Chiron finished telling us. We had just arrived in Vegas. I told him about the demigods, apparently named Hazen and Valentein.

It was nighttime and to describe Vegas…I had to say, it had more lights than a Christmas tree and was more colorful than the most magical rainbow. They seemed to have everything though, from the Eifel Tower, to the Pyramids. It looked like a 2 year olds play box. It was a wonder how they fit some much crap into a couple square miles. Percy and Annabeth seemed a little on edge. The last time I'd been here was when I was at the Lotus Hotel with Bianca…

"Let's find the half-bloods and get out of here." I muttered, I didn't like this place any more than Percy and Annabeth. But at the same time…it was so distracting…everything seemed so bright and shinny.

"How the heck are we supposed to find TWO people in this place?" I shouted frustrated…

"There has to be some sort of clue." Annabeth said thinking tactically, I could see gears rotating in her head. "It says in the land of the pyramids…that means they have to be somewhere near pyramids. I still think it's Egypt…Chiron told us Kai was in Egypt."

"Yeah, but if it's Egypt then Kai would've found the two, don't you think? Plus, Egypt sounds so…hot." I complained…Percy grabbed his ipod touch and searched for pyramids in Vegas.

"Luxor Pyramid and Sphinx." I read, apparently there was this app that aloud you to translate everything to Greek. There really is an app for everything…

It must've been my lucky day because I saw the boy…and the girl's pink-blonde-and-purple hair. What is it with this generation and colorful hair! "THAT'S THEM!" I shouted louder then I meant to. The two kids jolted their heads around, their eyes widened and they bolted.

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have skipped gym in school." I muttered to myself as we chased after them, running my mouths a lot easier than literal running. Wait! I can shadow travel! I used my powers and a dark tunnel full of scary things later I ended up in front of them.

But…the situation wasn't quite what I had predicted…I had a celestial bronze knife pressed up against my throat…now, I'd always pictured myself dying in a dramatic way, dying in a deserted alley in Vegas was NOT what I had in mind…

"Who are you!" The girl demanded, normally I would've made a witty comeback but with a knife pressed to my throat. I didn't think that was the best idea.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo. I'm a friend of Kai's." I told them, I'm not sure if that was true, it just seemed like the only thing to say that might keep them from slitting my throat. I'm not sure what Kai was, I guess we were friends, more or less, acquaintances. The hesitation crossed their faces as they stared at me some more. I stared back. I mean, usually, when someone stares at me, I wave, then they look away feeling awkward. But we were locked in a staring contest when Annabeth and Percy came around the corner. But with swift accurate movements the boy with tousled brown hair had quickly stolen Riptide from Percy and held the sword against Annabeth's torso. These guys had good timing…I wondered if Kai had been the one training them. It would make sense…

"Whadya doin' chasin' after us!" The boy shouted, he had a very street-smart vernacular.

"We're following a prophecy and the prophecy has directed us to you two." Annabeth said, personally, I didn't think it was the smartest thing to say. Then again, who am I to be correcting the wise-girl? I'm sure she had some sort of ulterior motive…at least…I hoped so.

"Prophecy?" The boy questioned confused, "what does this have to do with Kai?" Annabeth and Percy exchanged confused looks. I guess I had forgotten to tell them the two were connected to Kai. Now that I thought about it, she had said she wasn't the only one trying to stay away from the whole war. If you thought about this as a giant cheese burger, they were the cheese, Camp half-blood was the burger, we were between the top bun: the Gods and the bottom bun: the Titans. Okay, yes, I know, thinking about it as a cheese burger was weird, but can you blame me? I'm hungry! I probably didn't eat 1/3 as much as a growing adolescent such as myself needed to…

"They're probably lying, Kai wouldn't get herself involved in this type of stuff, she hates the Gods and Titans as much as we do." The pink-purple-and-blonde haired girl said, I think I'm gonna call her _purplink_. A mix of purple and pink. It sounded kind of like the sound a drip of water made.

"Why do you hate the gods? Your half god aren't you?" Percy said accusingly.

"No, I'm half zebra, YES I'm half-god." The girl snapped sarcastically with a roll of her grayish eyes.

"Blue cookies?" The boy questioned as we looked over at him, he had Percy's backpack in his hands, WHEN DID HE GET THAT? I had a feeling this kid was a son of Hermes.

"HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Percy shouted, the boy just grinned back mischievously.

It was then Annabeth kicked the boy in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. While Percy grabbed Riptide back and the girl pressed the knife harder into my neck drawing blood, I felt the sticky substance roll down my neck.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill the boy!" Purplink demanded, Percy and Annabeth stared at her like they didn't believe she would…at first they didn't, and I half-thought they were gonna let me be killed.

"Hey! Valentein, I thought you promised me no killing things that aren't monsters." A new voice entered, at first I thought it was a angel welcoming me to heaven because Percy and Annabeth had let me be killed then I realized it was just Kai…

"KAI!" The boy, Purplink, Percy, and Annabeth all exclaimed.

She grinned back, "I knew you missed me." She said, she was wearing a black tee-shirt that was blinking lights spelling out "VEGAS" I had to assume she recently bought it because there was still a price tag. She also had a dice ring and a huge wads of money overflowing her jacket pockets.

"Turns out, those things what're they called…oh yeah! Shot machines, those things rely on time so, I was able to score some quick bucks. Anyways, what's going¾ are those BLUE cookies?" She said, wow…she was easily distracted. "Okay, anyways! What's going on here?" She asked us…

"Nuthin' they attacked us!" The boy accused pointing at us.

"I've told you! We're on a prophecy, we're required to find you." Annabeth shouted impatiently.

"Prophecy?" Kai questioned, she sighed, "Valentein, let Nico go, c'mon Hazen, we're going…"

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I had no intentions of going on a prophecy. Valentein dropped the knife to her side as she wiped it up carefully in a fold of her jeans, she sheathed it and followed me. Hazen did the same. I was only a few feet away when the others came after us. "WAIT!" They called.

"Listen, I have no intentions of going on any sort of quest, prophecy, whatever. I've done my part…in this world. I wont get involved in any sort of prophecy again." I told them…

"You don't get it Kai!" Percy's urgent voice shouted, "innocent lives will be taken if you don't help us!"

If I had just said, "it's not my problem" yes, I would sound like a heartless bitch. As I stared at the three, their expressions, they were the same.

"Kai! I don't get it…you told me if a god attacked you, you'd fight them. You said if a Titan attacked you, you'd fight them. Either way, your fighting, if a person attacked Purplink-" pointing at Valentein "-over there you'd fight to protect her. We're all the same, she's the same as I am! The same as those people who were captured! Yet, the only reason you wont fight to help them is because you wont associate with the gods! At first, I kind of see your point, I don't necessarily like the gods either…but I'm not gonna let innocent lives be taken!" Nico shouted at me…for some reason…

A pang of familiarity hit me, in one way…they were my family. Deserting them…it just wasn't right. They were people just like me…well, maybe not **just** like me, but close enough. Then again, so were the others. The so called "Kronos Rebellion" they were just as much demigods as Nico and Percy and Annabeth. I didn't get it…We were all the same one way or another…so why?

"That's not the only reason I don't want to fight…" I retorted softly, "those demigods who captured the campers…they're as much of my family as you are…so why should I fight them!"

"They're not like us!" Nico shouted.

"YES! YES THEY ARE! AND IT'S ARROGANT OF YOU TO THINK THAT THEY DON'T HAVE AS MUCH OF A MOTIVE TO FIGHT AS YOU DO!" I shouted back…they didn't know what I'd seen…I will never forget the scene of those innocent kids fighting…

_I was on a battle field…the crimson color stuck to everything soaking the world around me, dying it in shades of that cruel color. The smell was all around, the smell of dead bodies and the screams…the horrible screams. "Why do you fight for them!" I demanded. The kid who stood in front of me was hopeless, she just wouldn't surrender! "I don't want to kill you!" I shouted, "JUST SURRENDER!"_

"_N-No! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Artemis killed my mother who was a hunter because she was in love with my father! Artemis killed my parents and because of her I HAD TO GROW UP ALONE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed at me as she ran shrieking with fury…I dodged her one again and grasped her wrist, holding her at a stand still. I stared at her for what seemed like forever…I had never realized it before…but, they weren't just cruel creatures who wanted to kill…they had reason. Her innocent blue eyes were wet with tears, and her brow was covered with sweat… "Y-You…you just don't get it…"_

It was then I had settled my resolve, I would never kill again. No, I wouldn't fight for any side…Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all stared at me. "I'm sick of fighting…" I muttered, "it's not like I want innocent lives to be taken…but…I think I've come to realize as long as there are people…Gods, Titans, monsters…there will be always be fighting. I don't think you can ever fully accept that…but I've begin to believe we should all just live our lives as contently as we can while we have them…enjoy the time you have…take nothing for granted, and keep walking…"

"Maybe the world would be a better place if everyone just thought like you. But the thing is…some people can't "just live their lives" because theirs are being taken from them." Nico said, I respected his point of view, and I knew it wasn't right to just walk away…but if saving a life, meant taking another…I didn't believe we should have to do either.

"You told me I still had a choice…and I've made mine…I don't fight to kill…I fight to protect my friends." He told me…everything just sort of contradicts everything else…I guess I would fight against someone else if they attacked Valentein or Hazen…I don't know…

I guess things sort of just have a way of balancing eachother out.

"Nico…I think…she has a point, though I don't entirely agree with it, it's only appropriate to respect her opinion." Annabeth said, I nodded a thanks. "The prophecy Kai, it said:

A side must be chosen if lives to be saved

Must fight as one to free the enslaved

In the land of the pyramids you'll find two more

A daughter of time must fight this war

In the end lives saved or lost

Son of Hades must pay the cost

"This mission calls for you…innocent lives **WILL **be lost." Nico continued, "and you could've don't something to save them…"

I didn't know what to do…but I followed my own advice…and kept walking…

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

Pretty much all of the prophecy made sense, Kai had to chose a side if the lives are to be saved. We all had to fight together to save the taken demigods we found two more in Vegas, and Kai had to fight with us if we were going to survive…and either way…something's going to happen to me.

I can't believe Kai just left like that…I DID in some way respect her opinion…but…it just seemed wrong right now. If you have a chance to save lives…you'd take it right? Even if it meant taking more lives? Now that I thought about it…maybe she had a point…no…I couldn't think like that! I watched as Kai walked off with the two kids following her…I half wondered what would happen if I went with her…

But that wasn't an option…


	6. Savior

**Chapter five**

**[S][A][V][I][O][R]**

**Theme song:**

**(A/N: Very dramatic last time…a lot happened…anyways! On with the story!)**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

"It's good to see you two again." I said smirking trying to lighten the heavy ambiance.

"Y-Yeah…" Valentein said with a half-hearted smile.

"Okay, this atmosphere is gonna kill me. I'm just gonna come out with it, Kai, I don't want innocent lives to be killed because of us!" Hazen said, he was always quite blunt. "I want to fight! I don't want to kill…but I don't want people to die because of us…" I had suspected as much…

"I suspect you feel the same way Val?" I questioned…she was quiet but nodded.

"Okay…well, I'm not going to stop you guys…if you two want to go, then fine. I'm not mad, or whatever, you can find me at the most local to Manhattan candy shop." I told them, they seemed genuinely surprised. They agreed, but even as they walked off…I wondered…whether I was making the right choice…it felt wrong…to just let them go.

"Just make sure you come back alive…"

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

We were soon joined back up with the boy, Hazen, and the girl, Valentein. Of course, they were welcome…but I couldn't help but hope…Kai would follow. I don't know what it was about her…but, it was something that just, well, I felt some sort of connection to her and I felt a bit betrayed…like it was just a false hope that there might've been someone out there who was…like me. I felt like I was in some sort of messed up Soap Opera, then again, I think all Soap Opera's are messed up one way or another.

To start, who names a dramatic show after SOAP? And last time I checked, Opera's are where people sing really loudly, I've had yet to see a soap opera with loud singing. I don't know why I was thinking about soap operas right now. We were camping under a large clearing and while the other's discussed the prophecy Percy and I were attempting to cook hot dogs, which, I'm sad to admit, was a giant FAIL!

"I give up! The weenie just wont stay!" Percy shouted exasperated.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I could think of so many innuendos to that simple comment." I told him, as he rolled his eyes. We were all sitting around a camp fire. I decided to try listening in on Annabeth's conversation with Valentein.

"So, your parents are Aphrodite AND Dionysus?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, but because I wasn't supposed exist, they sealed me in a human body." She explained, and being a child of the goddess of knowledge and all. Annabeth found this extremely interesting and began going off on theories to the point she didn't even realize Valentein had fallen asleep…

Meanwhile, Percy made conversation with Hazen. "Why didn't you ever come to camp?" Percy asked Hazen. He shrugged in return.

"Kai found me…and well…I enjoyed life with her." He told Percy, "She trained me, she's been sort of like a sister…she's strong willed, a damn good fighter, smart both academically and street wise, I guess, Valentein and I both sort of see her as our leader…" I thought about that comment…it sort of described exactly what I thought of Kai…

Eventually we, or they, fell asleep. I followed their example soon enough. But was awakened soon enough but a shout. I jerked up and saw Annabeth on the ground with a large cut on her face, two hellhounds and three demigods with the hydra behind them stood over us…we were once again under attack. Valentein and Hazen woke up with Percy and we all got into a battle position.

Valentein jumped immediately, as she dodged a hellhound claw and rolled away. Percy was fighting off a demigod a little taller than himself. Percy was actually pretty tall too. They exchanged a series of blows, they seemed pretty equal but I was proved wrong a second later when Percy drew upon a nearby river. While Annabeth dealt with the other demigod leaving me to my hellhound. Valentein whistled and out of nowhere Hazen came jumped from a tree onto the hellhounds back while the hellhound was focused on him, she came from below and sliced the monster through it's belly. Wow…they fought well together.

But they weren't prepared for the hydra, they just barely scampered away from the hydra. We couldn't handle this all on our own! We needed help, I was still tired from shadow traveling to Vegas to do anything further. "Annabeth! Any brilliant ideas!" I shouted.

"Run?" She suggested as she suffered a slash from the demigod.

"NICO! WATCH OUT!" Percy called, as I jolted around to find the leaping hellhound, but I couldn't react fast enough…was this the end! With a flash, I discovered, no, it wasn't. Kai stood there in front of me but her arm had a nasty looking gash.

Everything seemed to slow a little, I thought I was just going through some sort of post traumatic stress but then I realized Kai was using her powers.

"Val! Distract the hydra, Hazen, take care of the heads, Nico burn the body!" She commanded, as she sliced off the head of the hellhound with amazing precision, her sword sliced through the hellhound like butter.

Valentein used her powers as vines whipped out of nowhere entangling the seven hydra heads while Hazen scaled the body and severed each head with swift movements like some sort of demigod-ninja. While I focused and drew upon my own powers the hydra bursted into flames and was gone…damn I was exhausted. Percy and Annabeth were still fighting. I saw Kai's expression harden as she approached the two demigods. I took a look at the kids…eighteen maybe and twelve…

They were slowly realizing they were outnumbered and began losing confidence, they became desperate and fought recklessly. "Valentein!" Kai called as they exchanged some sort of silent plan. Vines once again grew from nowhere tangling the demigods hands like vine-cuffs.

"Stop!" Kai called out at Percy and Annabeth. She approached the struggling demigods as we watched to see what she would do. "Tell us, where's your camp…you took some of our friends…and we want them back…this was a carefully planned ambush…meaning you've been watching us for awhile. Tell me." She demanded, she had this THING to her voice…it was creepy, to the point it was assuring to have her on our side. She reminded me…so much of…of Bianca…yet, they were so different. The way Valentein and Hazen looked at Kai with a sense of leadership…I had a feeling she was the one who took care of them, she was more like a mother to them. I could see that in their eyes.

"W-Who…are you?" They demanded.

"Kai, Nikai Laskaris…daughter of Kronos and Selene, who would you two be?" She asked. They stared at her with a petrified expression. I couldn't tell whether it was fear, respect, envy…is was mixed.

"This is Cole…son of Ares, m-my name is Ali daughter of Apollo, please! Don't kill us!" The twelve year old shouted. Kai's eyes widened in shock, apparently to the fact that they'd assume we'd kill them.

"We're not gonna kill you, I wont let them kill you. We just want our friends back…" Kai said, I thought I saw their expressions soften as the boy named Cole spoke.

"W-We'll take you to them…just don't…kill us." He said. Kai nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Are you sure? I mean, Frodo followed Golem and look where that got him! He was nearly turned into spider-chow. And personally, being eaten by a spider isn't the way I planned on going." I warned as they all looked at me skeptically.

"Lord of the Rings is a damn good movie series." Kai acknowledged, "anyways, you guys got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Percy burnt all the hot dogs." Annabeth said bitterly.

"I TOLD YOU! The weenies wouldn't stay in!" He shouted, I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing.

"That's what she said!" Kai shouted joining in my laughter…and I can't tell you how happy I was to see Kai, and though I wanted to believe it was just because she saved my life…it felt like something more…

Needless to say, we got as much sleep as Chicken Little on steroids. Kai and Hazen went off to what they said "talk" but they returned with armfuls of food. It didn't take a child of Athena to figure out where they REALLY went. They returned with Doritos, Dr. Peppers, Monsters, Jolly Rancher sodas, a huge box of Chez-it's and multiple other unhealthy things.

"Now, not only have I saved you from monsters, I've also saved you from starvation, so from here on out I'd like you guys to refer to me as "savior" and nothing else." She said sitting down, I couldn't tell whether she was serious or not because the giant marshmallows stuffed in between her cheeks sort of ruined any sort of facial expression.

"You must have some sort of crazy metabolism, how is it you can eat so MUCH and NOT get fat." Percy exclaimed as she retorted.

"I'm magical that way." But because of the marshmallows it came out more like "ahm ahical at'wa." And for some reason, we all spoke "marshmallow" so we had no reason to ask what she said.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

We ate and laughed when I noticed the two demigods sitting against the tree with solemn expressions. I could clearly see them eyeing the food though. I grabbed a few marshmallows, chips, and brownies and headed over towards them. I bound them across their chests with the chains, and undid their hands.

"Here." I said handing them the food. They stared at me with curious eyes, probably guessing at my intentions. They didn't reach out, they simply stared at it. I couldn't tell whether they were being prideful or was just allergic to food.

"Are you gonna take it or do you want to be force fed?" I asked them, they continued to stare at me. As I stared at the two…I saw they looked a bit alike. I mean, well, Cole had the harsh features all Ares kids that they pretty much spelled out: "Two steps closer and I'll punch the shit outta you." And Ali had the bright optimistic features of any Apolloian. But they had the same eyes, a fiery sort of amber colored eyes.

Ali was the first to grab a bag of chips, she reached out slowly but upon having it within her grasps he wolfed it down while Cole stared at her like he wondered if it was poisoned or not. He slowly reached out too as he took the food. They ate it feverishly. While I walked away to join the others who were staring at me at this point.

"What? I know as your savior I'm supposed to be looked up to, but I'm not sure it's quite so literal." I told them as they turned to the fire. I rolled my eyes.

_***LALALALALALA!***_

My whole call-me-savior idea wore off near 10:00 am the next day because they didn't say it with meaning so it turned into just a word. Now, if they bowed when they said it, I'd like the Savior thing a bit more, but they refused to bow, so I gave up on the notion.

"Okay, it's either ihop or Mc Donald's." I told them as we approached a place with human civilization.

"Do we have money for that?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"No, but it's not the first time I've dined and dashed." I told her, "actually, I still have that money from Vegas I truly hit the jack pot."

She disapproved of the idea but we eventually went with it because I was seriously DYING for some actual food and the majority of us agreed we needed a proper breakfast.

The Mc Donald's wasn't filled with many people, I took a look at our demeanors and realized how bizarre we must appear. My arm was puffy and red from the hellhound scratch and I think most of us stopped caring about what our hair looked like a long time ago. We took our seats and waited for the people. I stared at all of us and realized that there were around eight of us now…just one big happy family!

"So, where is the camp?" I asked Ali and Cole.

"Disney Land." They said simultaneously. For some reason, I had a hard time visualizing a group of kids hiding out in the worlds happiest place.

"SWEET! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE THE TEA CUPS!" Percy shouted as we all stared at him with amusement. "W-What? I've never been to Disney Land…" He explained innocently.

"Seriously?" Hazen questioned skeptically.

"GREAT! Just great! I can think of over 200 reasons I hate Disney Land." Nico complained, I guess his Death-like aura would be kind of out of place in the happiness of rainbows and princess castles.

"If you're a good boy I'll buy you that make up set." Valentein teased.

"Your forgetting guys, Disney land is actually really HUGE." Annabeth said, "and costs money that we don't have."

"Seems like my rob-a-bank-with-a-Nerf-gun dream is one step closer to being accomplished." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Kai, we are NOT robbing a bank with a squirt gun again! The last time we did that we ended up on a high speed police chase!" Valentein warned cringing at the memory.

"I said NERF gun, it's totally different." I told her while the others stared at us like we were crazy.

"You attempted to rob a bank with a SQUIRT gun?" Percy shouted in hysterics.

"Yeah, but the only thing we got was the free mints they have in those jars. On the brightside, I shot a police in the eye with grape juice!" I said as Hazen did an imitation of the police and we all cracked up laughing. When the waiter came by she was staring at me like we were insane, and in all honesty, I think I'm half way there…

"U-Uh, m-may I take your order?" They lady asked shyly.

"Okay, I'll take a ten piece chicken mc nugget with a large fry, a vanilla milk shake, a big and tasty, one of cheese burgers and a large sprite." I told her.

"I'll have a 5 pounder, large fry, coke, ice cream, and chocolate milk shake and yeah…" Nico ordered.

"For me, I'll take that big burger looking-thing on that picture and a large fry with a blue coke." Percy said, as the woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you say, _blue?" She asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Um…we don't have those here."_

"_Oh well…Blue Dr. Pepper?"_

"_S-Sorry, no sir."_

"_Blue Sprite?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Blue FANTA?"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Blue-"_

"_We don't have any BLUE soda."_

"_That just sucks money chizz." _

_The rest of us ordered, when she was reciting what we wanted to make sure she got the order right it took her about twelve minutes. We walked outside after eating and I scanned the parking lot looking for a good car. I had come to the belief that the only thing that would hold all of us was the Rape van. You know, those van with the creepy ice cream pictures on the side and the tinted windows? Also known as "ice cream trucks" but I'm sure that's just a pretense._

"_We're hot wiring an ice cream truck…sweet." Cole said, excusing the pun, he didn't talk much and this was the longest sentence I'd heard him speak. The best thing was that inside, there was a bunch of food. We piled people in, Percy drove because we all knew he'd throw a fit if he didn't get to drive. So he and Annabeth sat in the front. The rest of us piled in the back. I had forgotten I picked up one of those portable-tv's in Vegas._

"_Okay, what be your pleasure, Spongebob, Family Guy, the Office, South Park, or Lion King." I asked them, I was REALLY leaning towards Lion King. We watched Lion King it was a four hour drive to Disney Land. But by the time Mufasa was killed Nico was asleep. Slowly they all began falling asleep, which left me to pester Percy and Annabeth._

"_So…" I said bored._

"_I think we should discuss how we're going to get into Disney Land." Annabeth said, "like I said, it does cost money."_

"_I told you! We should've all bought Nerf guns and robbed a bank!" I said, they rolled their eyes._

"_Kai, I mean, REAL ideas." Annabeth said._

"_Fine, I'll freeze time, and stamp our hands with those stampy thingies they used to tell if your aloud in or not." I told her, it was a simply idea and it's usually how I got into places I wasn't aloud. I decided to put in my earphones, "Alfie" by Lily Allen was playing, I swear, it has THE catchiest tune…I kind of wondered how we weren't being attacked by any monsters. It's a group of eight half-bloods, I would've though SOME sort of monster would've come after us. Okay, apparently I jinxed us…_


	7. Screwed

**Chapter six-**

**[S][C][R][E][W][E][D]**

**Theme song: Fuck you By: Lily Allen | **_**.com/watch?v=IpZm1TstpjQ**_

**(A/N: Okay, sixth chapter! Yay! Lately I've been feeling extremely inferior to other writers and seeing as I have a competitive complex, I'm determined to do better…)**

Jinxed, you could say that. Cursed, you could say that too. Hated By All Leprechauns In The World is also an option. But in all honestly I think one word to describe me would be, SCREWED. Even the most optimistic person in the world, (meaning Barney) would have admitted he was screwed in this position. With multiple swords at your throat and your face being forced into the dirt by the pressure of a Giant's foot against your back, yeah; like I said, S-C-R-E-W-E-D. Screwed.

"Somehow, I never figured I'd be in this position for what, the fiftieth time in my life? I would've thought my lucky might mildly improve after I visited Ireland…" I muttered to myself. The others were pinned as well. All except for Cole and Ali. Was this an intentional trap or were we just victims of circumstance? I guess either one, intentional trap would make me sound stupid, so I'm going with victim of circumstance.

"Geez, when's the last time you scrubbed YOUR feet? 10,000 BC?" I snarled sarcastically; that might not have been the smartest thing to say as I felt a blade cut into the side of my face, another blade into my arm, and the pressure on my back increasing as if another bag of coal was dropped on me…

"Knock that one out, according to her wanted poster, she's got a smart ass mouth and an even worse attitude." the person I assumed to be the leader ordered as a Hellhound bit into my leg and I bit back a scream.

"Wanted poster? Who am I _**wanted **_by? I don't remember becoming a prostitute." I retorted with an innuendo, but the next thing I know, everything was going black and my mind kind of went KAPLOOE.

_***CHEEZEE QUAH-SI-DILLO!***_

I woke up and found myself staring into a much-less-charming-than-my-own face. "Hello Percy, missed my charming voice?" I asked sarcastically.

"See, she's perfectly fine." Valentein said, "I've seen Kai literally go to Hades and back."

"How do you feel?" Annabeth's motherly voice asked me.

"Like Zeus struck me with his lightening bolt five times while Poseidon skewered me with his magical fork and the rest of the gods teamed up against me in the most badass dodge ball game of the millennia." I said as I attempted to sit up with a groan.

"You look like it too." Nico commented.

"And despite all that, I'm still as sexy as Aphrodite on her best day." I responded snarkishly.

"You would think so. But it really didn't help that you had to run your mouth. Do you really not care your reputation around this place is 'girl with the smart ass mouth?'" Haze asked me.

"It's better than 'guy with the ugly ass face' which is undoubtedly what they call eachother behind their backs." I moaned as I scanned for something to eat and found nothing, "so, fill me in."

"Well, to put it simply, we're in Disney Land in they're bizarrely placed prison camp." Nico explained.

"I wonder if we could sue Disney Land for being the happiest place on earth." I muttered as I stood up. I looked around and saw this room was made of celestial bronze…none of our weapons could penetrate it, none of our abilities would work…well now I realized we were further screwed. The bronze door opened revealing some older kids in armor staring at us with hatred similar to that of a teenager boys for his mother.

"Come with us, any protesting will lead to immediate death." The big dark skinned one demanded.

I opened my mouth to retort but Hazen's hand was quickly placed over my mouth to stop me. Jeez, and here I am just trying to lighten the oh-so-gloomy mood. I was lead into a dark cavern-like area filled with kids, familiar ones from the camp, they were all chained with…for Zeus's sake! Stygian iron chains, they were sucking away their energy, that was just sadistically damned. My mouth was slightly a gap with shock. Percy's expression could be described with the word "pissed off" Annabeth's was concerned while Hazen and Valentein's faces held a strategically look I'm proud to say they picked up from me. Nico's expression was unreadable but that was only because…well…he wasn't here!

The shadows, he must've shadow traveled. I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid, I mean, well, not TOO stupid, some of the stupidest things I've done have gotten me out of the worst situations, but that was the only form of luck I've ever been given. I'm not sure if that form of luck applied to Nico, if he decided to do something stupid it might just end up getting all of us killed. At least I had the satisfaction of knowing that if I went down, so did everyone else. I'd never wanted to die alone.

"Your about to meet our leader, I'd warn you to watch what you say." the guy said pushing me into another cave leaving the other's outside. This cave was ridiculously over decorated for a cave, then again, if your gonna be stuck in a cave you may as well make it as comfortable as possible, right? There was a guy sitting on a large golden chair that only further dwarfed him, how old was this kid? 7? His eyes were deadly and golden…whether it was some sort of jolt to my brain or a messed up assumption. I knew…

"Well fuck-a-diddle-doo. This is just a magical moment…" I muttered staring at the kid, black hair like my own and golden eyes…like my own.

"So, Kronos decided to 'get-it-on'?" I said sarcastically, "Guess this makes you my little brother, though I'll admit I've never wanted a little brother, I find little kids extremely annoying."

"Heh, your just as described, a smart ass with an unsightly face." He sneered.

"Yes, and your just like my, excuse me, _our_, Dad, a sanctimonious hormonal bitch with an ego 100 times bigger than his own dick." I retorted, can I just say, that I DIDN'T LIKE THIS KID! He was flinching in anger, I wondered whether it was because he couldn't come up with a comeback because he knew it was true and didn't know what the word "sanctimonious" meant or because I'd hurt his witttle fweelings; he quickly composed himself though and relaxed into a smile.

"That is not a very wise thing to say, after all, I, Neo! Could have you killed in under a second." He hissed out angrily like some demented world-domination-fanatic. Neo…new.

"Well, not before I get my hands around that fat-ass neck of yours. You see, it'd be wise not to threaten me, I've lived for millennia meanwhile, your probably actually only around 2 years old given the intellect of a 7 year old. I'm; Older. Stronger. Smarter. And Better than you…" I said lowering my voice threateningly. It seemed to have the desired effect, there was clear fear in his eyes…the thing was, he was only really a kid, it wasn't his fault Kronos had turned him into a sanctimonious bitch.

"GUARDS!" The boy shouted as out of the shadows Nico appeared and with a sword to the little kids throat the guards entered but quickly hesitated. Loyalty was clearly getting to these people. Next thing you know the Hydra would be teaching sensitivity lessons to the people.

The small kid gasped, his eyes filled to the brink with fear, he had never been in this position I realized. He didn't know what was going on. Though he was a whiny little bastard, he was still my brother and was still just a little kid…I bit my lip, curse my ethics and damn pride.

"Nico, take the kid! I'll deal with these guys!" I shouted as he looked at me surprised.

"WHAT? This brat kidnapped half our campers if anything he deserves to-"

"SHUT UP! He's a friggen kid brainwashed by mad men, don't worry…I have a plan." I said smirking as he grudgingly nodded and left into the shadows. The men tried to follow but were too late and ran into the cave wall. That would've been extremely amusing if not so…well…not. They reacted and spun around attacking me. I narrowed my eyes, I slammed one guys head into the wall, it was a strike which would cause the guy's brain to slam against the skull, it would cause trauma to the upper brain stem but wouldn't kill him but WOULD keep him from fighting for the rest of his life, brain damage does that. The other guy, I struck his jaw causing the mandible to slide left striking the cranial nerve, it sent a shock to the brain which will shut it off. You pick these sorts of things up as you grow up in my life.

I burst out of the room and saw Percy, Annabeth, Hazen, and Valentein screaming at the door. "Hey! C'mon! We've got to go and free those kids! We'll take them and if my plan works, then we can shut this place down and get out with time to spare!" I shouted, it was a complicated plan that involved much manipulation on my part, but I didn't mind as long as no one got killed.

Percy, Annabeth and Valentein reached the kids and attempted to break the chains with no avail, it was key locked and the Stygian iron held together well, and no offense, but those kids were NO HELP AT ALL! I mean, seriously, could they maybe put a LITTLE effort into this rescue, in case they needed reminding, it was US rescuing THEM! Was it too much to ask for a little participation!

Nico appeared just at the right time. "The only way to get them all free is to melt the iron, Nico, can you do that?" I asked him, he had this look of fierce determination as he nodded.

The boy, Neo, was standing still in fear. "Listen kid, I need your help, I'll make you a deal, you help us out of here, and we wont kill you…" I said as he stared at me with shock and fear, "your being used, that's what Kronos does, he uses us! Just help me save these lives, after that you wont ever have to fight in any war or anything…I promise." I said determined…

The kids were all released and Nico fell to the ground. The kids eyes snapped open, apparently when the stygian was broken, their essence was returned. I was happy for that, it would provide us with an opportunity. But we soon found ourselves surrounded by over 100 enemies. Screwed. Well, this was where my plan kicked in. "Neo, now!" I shouted summoning all my strength in order to keep the entire Disney Land stuck in time. "Everyone get the Hades out and preferably fast!" I shouted as they obeyed…I'd never really held up the sky like Annabeth or Percy, but it sure as Hades felt pretty close as I focused.

I couldn't hold it any longer as I let go and Neo collapsed to the ground…this was good, now, I just had to pull a little bit more magic here. I concentrated and before my eyes Neo returned to a rather cute looking 2 year old…Kronos had manipulated time to cause him to travel into a 7 year old, I just had to manipulate it BACK in time to make him back to his original 2 year old self…but this was a major power overload I felt myself get extremely drowse and before I knew it, my world was going black once again. I felt as if I had been drugged, I felt like I was spinning in the darkness…this was bad, I was surrounded by a bunch of enemies and was about to pass out. This wasn't good…no, this wasn't good at all.

There was nothing I could do though, I just had to get Neo out of here…

Ever notice how in most myths…the hero always dies?

Well then explain to me how I was the one dying and not Nico?

Was he not the hero of this whole escapade?

Guess death's decide to claim me…it only took it, what, a couple of millennia?

Every time I've passed out, it went dark, I eventually came to the conclusion that when you die, everything goes white. So, this time, everything still went black…so I guess I still had a little hope that I was still alive, maybe it was just ridiculous Kai-Logic. But I didn't want to think so…

**Nico di Angelo's POV.**

Okay, the first line of the prophecy, "A side must be chosen if lives to be saved." Kai had to choose a side if we wanted to save the lives of all the taken kids. "Must fight as one to save the enslave." We all fought together to free the kids. "In the land of the pyramids you'll find two more." That meant we found Hazen and Valentein in Vegas. "A daughter of time must fight this war." Kai had to fight with us 'else we'd have all died, which was 100% true as much as I hated to admit it. "In the end lives saved or lost." Well, they were clearly saved. "Son of Hades must pay the cost." Yes, you see, that single line just ruined my whole day, no, I didn't die, I wasn't demigod-napped, I wasn't in a war, it was worse…I just had to pay for the ENTIRE GROUPS PLANE TICKETS! I'D BEEN SAVING THAT MONEY SINCE I WAS FRIGGEN EIGHT! EIGHT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? I guess the Oracle had a sense of humor after all, even if it was a sadistically sickening sense of stupid humor.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

**Okay, clearly, I'm not dead. I woke up to hear a light snoring and a soft breathing. I looked to my left and saw Hazen and Valentein. I smiled, I guess I wasn't dead. Next to me in the bed over I saw a sleeping 2 year old that was the miniature version of Neo. He was much younger looking and his head of black hair was tussled in a sort of baby-ish way. His golden eyes though were the same. I was relieved to see him alive… I took note of the unflattering orange tee shirt I was wearing and changed into my own clothes.**

**I poked Hazen as his eyes shot open. "Good morning sunshine…" I muttered.**

"**Y-Your alive." He mumbled back in a sort of zombie-ish way.**

"**C'mon, we're going." I said as Valentein awoke.**

"**Let's go," I said.**

"**What?" Valentein muttered.**

"**I don't want to stay here, I mean, if you two want too that's fine with me." I said leaning back into the bed after taking Neo in my arms.**

"**We're going with you." They said immediately, in the sort of loyal way that made me smile.**

"**Finally up?" Another voice commented. It was the voice belonging to none other than Cole, who was standing next to Ali. I stared at the figures for a few minutes.**

"**They brought you and the baby back here." Hazen said as I sighed, I guess that meant I owed them.**

"**Why are you two still here?" I asked them.**

"**Hey, we saved your lives." They retorted.**

"**Neo's our little brother on our mothers side." Cole said surprising me. They looked nothing alike…well, maybe a little bit, but not completely…**

"**Does that mean you want him?" I asked them.**

"**No, it means we're going with you. We've agreed we don't want to stay here…" Ali said, "I just don't like this place. There's too many people." She complained. I nodded.**

"**Fine by me…" I said grinning. For some reason…I felt happy, it felt like I had more people to my little family of three. Now there was Neo, Cole, and Ali. I smiled…**

"**Okay, let's go.." I said as we headed out…**

**It seemed like an anticlimactic ending to my adventure, but simple may be the best for now. Few things are simple in a half-bloods life, but this seemed to be the simplest thing to do. As I stood on top of Half-Blood hill, I couldn't help talking one last glance behind me.**


End file.
